


Whenever I'm With You

by Galaxygarrison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxygarrison/pseuds/Galaxygarrison
Summary: Tried to write dom Keith and derailed it at like 3 am one night to make it soft whoops enjoy
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter for more nsfw content and drabbles @glxygarrisonsfw

Lance giggled as Keith pulled him by the hand down the hallway towards their room. His head felt bubbly and light from the drinks he’d had at the party. A neighbouring planet had formed an alliance with Voltron, and to celebrate they threw a party on the castle ship. 

“Keith,” Lance laughed, “What are you doing?” He stumbled over his own feet as Keith dragged him into their room, turning and pinning him against the wall as soon as the door shut. Keith’s eyes were dark and filled with hunger as his arms framed Lance’s head. His eyes raked over his boyfriend’s slender form. 

“Woah, Keith,” Lance chuckled breathlessly, shrinking slightly against the wall.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know what you were doing,” he answered, voice low and rough. Lance blushed, averting his gaze. “Look at me,” Keith demanded.

“I-”

“You were flirting.”

“We were just talking, I promise!” Lance said innocently. 

“I saw the way she was touching you, laughing at your jokes,” Keith says, pressing up against Lance. “You’re mine,” he whispered into the other boy’s ear. A shudder ran through Lance’s body and he let out a whimper. Keith rolled his hips once against Lance’s before pulling off and stepping back.

“On the bed. Now,” he demanded. Lance scrambled away from the wall, crawling onto their bed and sitting with his feet tucked under himself, awaiting instruction. 

Keith loosened his tie, undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, making himself more comfortable and rolling his sleeves up. “Strip.” Lance jumps into action, undoing the buttons on his shirt and tossing it aside, working on his belt and starting on his pants. 

“Go slower,” Keith interrupts, his voice deep and rough. Lance does as he’s told, slowing his movements down as he shimmies his pants off, letting them drop to the ground and leaving him in his underwear.

“Good. Now turn around,” Keith orders, pulling up a chair to sit down in, watching Lance turn around, sticking his ass out like he knew Keith liked. “That’s it, now take them off and show me that cute little hole of yours.”

Lance feels a blush creeping up his neck, his hands reaching back to pull his underwear down, giving Keith a good view of his ass before taking them off and tossing them aside. A hand on each side, Lance pulls his cheeks apart, feeling his face burn with embarrassment, as he exposes his fluttering hole. 

Keith could only smirk, seeing the tips of Lance’s ears turning red, knowing just how much he got off on the humiliation of it all.

“ _Tch_ , so pretty like this, all spread out for me to see,” Keith muses, taking his time to really admire his boyfriend. Lance shifted slightly, biting his bottom lip, his face burning. He let out a whimper, curling and uncurling his toes.

“Keith…”

“Mmm,” the man answered, his tone uninterested despite the excitement building in his gut.

“This is embarrassing,” Lance says, his voice quiet.

“ _Aww_ , poor thing,” Keith says, his voice suddenly sincere and sympathetic. “It is embarrassing baby? Do you feel embarrassed I can see your little hole? That you’re spread open like this for me to see?”

Lance can only nod, swallowing hard and closing his eyes.

“ _Good._ ” 

Keith soaked in the sight of his boyfriend like this, all spread out and blushing just for him, before standing, making his way over to the nightstand. He opens the drawer, finding the bottle of lube they kept there and walking back to stand behind Lance. Keith’s hands smooth over Lance’s ass, brushing the other man’s hands away. Keith couldn’t help but lean down, pressing a kiss to Lance’s tight hole.

“ _A-ahhng!_ Fuck,” Lance whimpered, his stomach clenching at the unexpected kiss. Keith only hummed, lubing up a finger to tease around Lance’s rim with, barely, barely slipping inside of him before pulling back out. “Keith, please,” Lance moaned, wiggling his hips to try and get Keith’s fingers inside of him once again. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Keith chastises, pulling his hand back to deliver a quick spank to Lance’s ass, the skin beginning to bloom pink where he’d left a mark. “You don’t get to call the shots tonight,” he reminds him. “That’s what you get for going around flirting as if I don’t exist, as if we aren’t together.”

“I told you! We weren’t- _ahh_!” He’s cut off by the sound of a hand hitting against flesh. 

“Don’t try that with me.”

“I _swear_ ,” Lance pleads, bracing himself for another smack to his ass, peering over his shoulder at his lover. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come across that way,” he says, his eyebrows pulled together apologetically. 

Keith sighed, lowering his hand and rubbing over Lance’s cheeks, soothing the reddened skin there. Any other time he would’ve continued the scene, waiting for Lance to safeword or tell him to slow down. But they were tipsy and had a few too many drinks, and Keith didn’t want to push anything while they weren’t sober. 

“I know baby,” Keith says softly, his demeanour completely changing from the jealous and scorned lover he’d been only a few moments before. 

Lance seems to breathe a sigh of relief as Keith crawls onto the bed to join him, taking the brunet into his arms and running his fingers through the man’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, I really am,” Lance says, looking up into Keith’s with his own bright blue ones. 

“Shh, I know you are,” Keith replies, pressing a gentle kiss to the space in between Lance’s eyebrows. Lance seemed to relax in Keith’s arms, nuzzling into his neck for a moment before pulling back to look up at his boyfriend.

“Can we keep going though?” He asks, his voice hopeful. Keith couldn’t help the slight chuckle that fell from his lips, smiling down at the gorgeous man in his arms.

“Of course,” he replies, moving to press a kiss to Lance’s plush lips, his hands sliding over the man’s sides and down to his thighs.   
“Keith,” he breathes out, hanging on to the man’s shoulders as a finger is slipped inside of him, pumping slowly and opening him up before a second one is added.

“Shh, that’s it,” Keith encourages, scissoring his fingers as he fucks them in and out of his boyfriend, pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth. Lance’s eyes slip shut, his mouth parting, soft sighs leaving his lips as he feels Keith’s kisses travelling along his jaw and down his neck. This time when the marks are left, they’re a reminder of Keith’s love for the other. Lance is pliant in Keith’s arms, eyebrows pulled together in pleasure as he feels a third finger being added to the rest, working to get him ready for Keith’s cock. 

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so good,” he praises, “So good for me, aren’t you? We’re almost there, I promise.”

“Come on, _please_ ,” Lance whimpers, tucking his face into Keith’s neck, attempting to rock back on his fingers. 

“Let me take care of you, I know best.”

Lance nods at that, relaxing and letting Keith gently take control once more, opening Lance up on his fingers until he finally, finally deems him ready. 

“Okay, you ready for my cock baby?” He asks, moving to sit up and undress himself. Lance only whines, grabbing on to Keith’s crisp, white dress shirt and holding him close, wrinkling the fabric in his grasp. “Come on, let me get undressed-”

“Mm-mm,” Lance shakes his head, his pupils blown wide with lust. “I need it now, please Keith,” he whimpers.

“Okay, at least let me get a condom-”

“No- baby I don’t care. I just need you, all of you. I don’t want one.”

Keith swears under his breath; it’s not often they didn’t use protection, neither of them particularly liking the sensation of being finished inside of. 

“Okay, yeah,” Keith nods, undoing the zipper of his pants and taking his cock out, spitting on his hand and stroking himself a few times, grabbing the lube to slick himself and Lance up before slowly, slowly starting to press inside his boyfriend. 

Lance groans, moving to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Come on,” he pleads, rolling his hips down to try and take more of Keith in.

“ _Tch_ , so needy,” Keith hums, his head ducking down to kiss behind Lance’s ear, knowing of the sensitive spot that laid there. “So desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” He whispers, his lips closing around _that_ spot and sucking. 

“ _Ah-ahhh_ ,” Lance moaned, his eyes fluttering shut at the combination of Keith’s dirty words and the stimulation to his sweet spot. “Baby, please,” he begs, his voice desperate. 

“Please what? Use your words, sweetheart. Then I can give you what you want.”

“Please fuck me!” Lance cried out, his legs wrapping around Keith’s clothed waist, trying to bring him closer, deeper. “Please, I need your cock, I need it so bad. Please baby, _Keith_ , I- _ahhhng_!” His babbling is cut off with a cry as Keith finally pulls back, thrusting hard and fast into him, wasting no time creating a brutal pace. 

“Fuck, that’s it. So good,” Keith praises, his voice breathy as his hips snap into Lance’s. The brunet clings onto the man above him, moans and cries being forced out of him with every thrust. 

Keith is quick to find Lance’s prostate, knowing the man’s body almost better than his own, angling his hips just right, causing the paladin to cry out his name. 

“ _Keith!_ There! Do that- _yeah_! Again! Oh- oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Keith!” He babbled, eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open. 

“God, you’re so tight,” Keith groans, putting all his focus and energy into hitting Lance’s prostate, knowing neither of them was going to last long. “So perfect, god, you’re beautiful Lance. Look at me, look at me, baby.”

The brunet man did as he was told, moaning long and low as he opened his eyes, looking up at Keith. 

“Keith,” he whimpered, “‘M so close,” he said, his words slurring together slightly in pleasure. “Please baby, I’m close.”

“Shhh, that’s it, let me take care of you,” Keith breathes out, a hand moving down to wrap around Lance’s cock, stroking him messily in time with his thrusts, which were becoming more and more erratic by the second. 

“Want your cum,” Lance babbles, his face blushing pink as he feels his stomach beginning to tighten, his orgasm building. “I need it, Keith, please.”

Keith’s eyes widen, groaning as he bites his bottom lip, saving that memory away for later. Lance had never begged for his _cum_ like this before, had never looked so needy and desperate for it. It was enough to push Keith over the edge, barely giving Lance a warning before his hips were stuttering, a loud moan being ripped from his throat as he came inside his boyfriend. 

Lance cried out, holding Keith tight as he felt his insides grow warm, clenching around the man before his own orgasm overcame him, spilling into Keith’s hand. 

The two stayed there for a moment, bathing in the afterglow and slowly, slowly coming down from the high. Lance’s grip was still strong on Keith, holding him close, his body shaking. 

“You doing okay?” Keith asks, his voice raspy and rough, pressing gentle kisses to Lance’s neck. The brunet nods, his eyes squeezed tight, his body still not relaxing just yet. 

Keith unravelled himself from Lance’s grip, pulling out in the process and laying back against the bed, bringing his boyfriend into his arms. 

“You’re trembling,” he says, his voice gentle as he smooths Lance’s hair down. “Hey, baby, can you look at me?” Keith asks, tilting Lance’s chin up to see his eyes closed and face still scrunched up. 

Lance blinks a few times, opening his eyes ever so slightly to look up at Keith, making a soft humming noise in the back of his throat. 

“Keith,” he makes out, nuzzling closer and trying to unbutton the man’s shirt with shaky hands. 

“I got it, it’s okay,” Keith tells him, knowing exactly what Lance wanted, what he needed. He undressed himself as quickly as possible, holding Lance close to his now bare chest, hands running up and down his back. “You did so well for me,” he hums, pressing a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. “Such a good boy, my good boy. Always so good for me.”

Lance melts at the praise, seeming to relax more and more into Keith’s arms, slowly coming back to reality, breathing in Keith’s scent to ground himself. 

Sounds from the ongoing party trickled into their room, evidence of the world going on around them. They could hear Hunk’s laughter and Shiro’s voice scolding what was probably a party trick gone wrong by Pidge. 

“You have fun tonight baby?” Keith asks, a thumb running over Lance’s cheek, smiling down at him. 

“Mmhmm,” Lance replies, smiling back up at him, leaning in for a chaste kiss. “Always whenever I’m with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed and hit me up on twitter @glxygarrisonsfw!


End file.
